Las 7 sombras de Magnolia
by Jaishimahara
Summary: En el mundo del sicariato, narcotráfico y la trata de personas, las 7 sombras de Magnolia, cuenta las 7 historias de 7 jóvenes, quienes por los pecados que cometieron perderán a los amores de sus vidas y sufrirán en carne propia todo el daño que han hecho. Advertencias: Ligero Dark Fic, infidelidades, narcotráfico, sicariato, etc, ademas de que no hay amor de parte de las mujeres.
Hola chicas, este es mi tercer fic de Fairy Tail, aquí presento una temática simple referente al narcotráfico, el robo y en especial a la trata de personas, además de la infidelidad y el dolor del mismo.

Cabe destacar que espero que a los que les guste las parejas comunes (ya saben del Nalu, Gruvia, Jerza, Gale, ect, ect) no se angustien antes de tiempo, al ser un poco de dark fic siempre habrá situaciones desagradables para todos (no hay excepción), algunas de nuestras chicas serán engañadas, otras serán esclavas, algunas abusadas u/o estarán metidas tríos amorosos muy complejos, pero no se preocupen, que aunque nuestras parejas sufran (y lo harán y mucho) creo que el final de esta historia les satisfará a todos.

Debo advertirles algunas cosas: Habrá un poco de Dark Fic, también habrá cambios de personalidades (un poco en verdad) será en un universo alternativo, y lo más importante no habrá amor por parte de las mujeres, no digo que ellas no estarán enamoradas de los protagonistas (lo estarán como están en el anime y manga) más los errores de los propios hombres mataran lentamente ese amor, ya el destino (ósea ustedes) decidirán si permanecen juntos o no, si lo sé, es contradictorio lo que digo pero siempre me han gustado los fics dónde los hombres son los que sufren, ya que casi siempre cuando una mujer es engañada, abusada o maltratada sufre ella, ya después cuando el hombre comprende sus errores se arrepiente y pide perdón y bla, bla, bla.

Espero les guste la idea y quienes tienen esas ansias de ver hombres (y que hombres los de Fairy Tail) que sufran por sus pecados, este es su fic, además de que cada "sombra" representará a un pecado capital y a una pareja en específico, ya después en el primer capítulo comenzará la verdadera historia.

 _ **Capítulo 0**_

 _ **Prólogo: La leyenda de la riqueza de Fiore **_

Hace mucho tiempo, el Viejo Continente era conformado por países emergentes y jóvenes, donde solo vivían simples aldeas y una que otra ciudad reciente, en donde la cooperación y un mejor porvenir impulsaban a los cuidados de estas a trabajar y mejor cada día; Fiore fue uno de estos países, más al ser una tierra no manejable y en donde se necesitaba mucho recurso monetario para subsistir pero que no contaba con ningún recurso "vendible" para las demás ciudades, su economía sufrió una terrible depresión, impulsando así a convertirse en uno de los peores estados en donde uno podía vivir, el hambre, la anarquía y la falta de poder suficiente del pobre gobierno joven e inexperto atrajeron problemas tales como el robo, la prostitución, compra y venda de narcóticos y la trata de personas; cualquier forma de sobrevivir en la tierra que llamaban hogar.

Cuando se creía que Fiore seria consumido por el pecado y la destrucción, por un "milagro" (así es conocido por los que cuentan las historias)el país de Fiore creció en diferentes tipos de comercios, se convirtió en uno de los países del Nuevo Continente (llamado así por los nuevos países emergentes) que florecen en tecnología y comunicaciones, los últimos avances iban de la mano con la vanguardia en el tema de la seguridad ciudadana, así como los últimos adelantos en defensa y armamento, el de control y salubridad.

Muchos decían que el incremento de economía y tecnología de Fiore provenía de los ricos y recién descubiertos parámetros fértiles que provenían de los bordes exteriores de Fiore, otros que este avance enorme venia de las amplias mentes que viven en Crocus (una de las tantas provincias de Fiore) y que crearon la revolucionaria tecnología, que fue vendida a los países vecinos y que así lograron salvar al país de la bancarrota que los acechaba hace algunos años.

Mas estás no eran las razones reales, solos unos pocos (quienes no temían morir en valor de la verdad) aseguraban que Fiore obtuvo el dinero para su economía decadente de la ayuda de un grupo muy grande de narcotráfico y sicariato llamado Fairy Tail, un "gremio" de los criminales más buscados por todos los países del Nuevo Continente, más por estar a la tutela y manto de Zeref Dragneel (líder de la banda), estos eran absueltos de inmediato y todos sus cargos eran borrados.

Se dice por las malas lenguas del bajo mundo de Fiore que el rey de Magnolia (una de las provincias de Fiore y actual responsable de la economía del país) hizo un trato con el joven Zeref Dragneel, que a la edad de 27 años contaba con una vasta red de comercio y trata de personas, narcotráfico, sicariato, fraude, espionaje, robo, el esclavismo y la tortura.

Ya amplia y conocida era la fama de Zeref como líder de la mafia, mas esta fama aumento cuando logro casarse con la princesa de un reino muy lejano, una belleza exótica llamada Mavis Vermillion, además de apoderarse de las ricas arcas de dinero y joyas de su reino.

Así el poder y control que ejercía Fairy Tail en el bajo mundo de Nuevo Continente se hizo más y más fuerte y latente, a tal punto de que Zeref recluto a los jóvenes criminales más peligrosos de esa época (contando a su hermano menor Natsu Dragneel) y los entreno para que fueran y eliminaran a todos los gremios ilegales que existieran en Fiore y demás países; poco a poco Fairy Tail logro monopolizar todos los negocios sucios de Nuevo Continente y así pudo ofrecer su "ayuda" monetaria a Fiore y convirtiéndolo en pocos años en una de las potencias del Nuevo Continente.

De la guerra entre Fairy Tail contra los otros gremios ilegales (llamada la Masacre de los Dragons Slayer) nuevos reclutas fueron tomado de los anteriores gremios, solos los mas fuertes lograron ingresar a Fairy Tail, Zeref no permitiría que cualquiera manchara la reputación que con tanto esfuerzo logro construir.

Así con que ayuda de su hermano y aliados, logro asentarse de manera permanente el Fiore, en la capital de Magnolia, donde aseguro sus raíces financieras cuando arreglo matrimonios por conveniencia con algunos de sus miembros; para tales honores fueron elegidos dos jóvenes, su hermano menor Natsu y su mejor amigo Gray Fullbuster; cabe asumir que los jóvenes no estuvieron de acuerdo con la idea más una mirada de Zeref logro callarlos.

Así los jóvenes se resignaron a la idea del matrimonio, más no solo por habérselos impuesto esta condición olvidarían ellos sus raíces, sus costumbres y creencias machistas.

Y así comienza nuestra historia, la historia de Natsu Dragneel, Gray Fullbuster, Gajeel Redfox, Laxus Dreyar, Jellal y Siegrain Fernández, Sting Eucliffe y Rogue Cheney.

 _Continuara…._

Hola, espero que les haya gustado el prólogo y aunque no suene muy atractivo, no se preocupen que desde el primer capítulo descubrirán porqué nuestras protagonistas dejaran de amar a nuestros chicos, solos les digo que no se desanimen mucho si su pareja preferida es "torturada" de esta forma, solo diré que es necesario para este fic, en verdad me gustaría saber su opinión con un comentario para saber cómo está yendo bien el fic.

 _Atte,_

 _Jaishimahara ;)_


End file.
